Carrousel
by Loukana
Summary: Mais que faisait donc cet étrange carrousel au milieu de la forêt ?... Et quelle était cette aura qui s'en échappait ?... [Hwoarang X Jin] AU, Yaoi, OOC,...


Titre : Carrousel

Auteur : Loukana

Source : Tekken

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, AU, OOC, Angst, Gore

Couple : Hwoarang X Jin

Disclaimer : Tekken, pas à moi, à Namco, donc moi triste, et moi pas pouvoir faire des sous avec histoire à moi...

Notes : Je me suis légèrement inspirée d'une fanfiction que j'ai lu il y a un bon moment, qui parlait d'un carrousel habité par un esprit démoniaque.

Illustration : Un simple gribouilli que j'ai fait sur la feuille qui servait de brouillon au début de l'histoire. Réalisé au stylo noir et aux crayons de couleursorange et bleu. C'était juste pour essayer derendre l'ambiance du début de l'histoire...Je vous préviens, je dessine quand même mieux que ça d'habitude...

Alors, le lien, c'est compliqué parce que les signes "égal","deux points" et "slash" n'en font qu'à leur tête... L'adresse, il faut donc taper...

_http_ + _deux points_ +_slash slash_+ _img218.imageshack.us/my.php?imagecarrousel1fx.jpg _

...en rajoutant un signe "égal" entre _image_ et _carrousel_... C'est compliqué, je sais...

Warnings : Y'a du yaoi dans cette histoire (comme dans toutes mes fanfics d'ailleurs), pour ceux que ça dérange, vaux mieux pas continuer sur cette page...

* * *

**Carrousel**

Perdu. Il s'était perdu.

Il avait beau faire ce chemin deux fois par jour depuis qu'il savait marcher, il était forcé de reconnaître que cette fois, il s'était bel et bien égaré...

Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'il avait l'impression de tourner en rond dans cette fichue forêt, et les anses des deux seaux d'eau qu'il portait commençaient lentement mais sûrement à lui scier les mains.

Il s'accorda une pause de quelques minutes afin de soulager ses doigts meurtris et posa les deux seaux sur le sol couvert de feuilles mortes. Observant les alentours dans l'espoir de reconnaître quelque chose de familier à travers l'obscurité, il finit par se rendre à l'évidence : à moins d'un miracle, il lui faudrait passer la nuit ici, dans la foret, et attendre le lever du soleil pour pouvoir se repérer. Il passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux, replaçant derrière son oreille l'une des longues mèches noires qui s'était échappée de sa queue de cheval. Quel triste coup du sort ! Il allait devoir dormir au milieu des chouettes et des renards, alors qu'avec la chance qu'il avait, la cabane n'était peut-être qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de lui... Sans compter la colère de son beau-père, si Jin lui ramenait ses deux seaux d'eau avec autant de retard... L'homme se souciait comme d'une guigne de la santé du jeune homme, et ne manquait pas une occasion de le battre si Jin n'obéissait pas à ses ordres. Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres. Il aurait du être rentré depuis un bon moment. Son beau-père devait être fou de rage. Et Jin avait peur qu'il ne rabatte sa colère sur sa mère, comme il le faisait lorsqu'elle s'interposait entre lui et son propre fils.

Etrangement, Jin se mit à penser à son véritable père. Il ne l'avait jamais connu, et savait que sa mère l'avait quitté avant même que Jin vienne au monde. A chaque fois qu'il demandait à sa mère, Jun, de lui parler de cet homme, elle trouvait le moyen de changer de sujet, et Jin n'avait jamais rien pu apprendre sur lui. Sa mère s'était mariée avec l'ivrogne qui lui servait de beau-père peu de temps après la naissance de son fils, et le jeune homme avait grandi entre les coups et les menaces de ce tyran. Si ce n'était pas par amour pour sa mère, Jin serait parti depuis longtemps de la misérable cabane où ils vivaient tous les trois. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser seule avec cet homme. Il lui avait plusieurs fois proposé de s'enfuir avec lui, et d'abandonner son mari pour trouver une vie meilleure, mais elle était bien trop faible. Ils vivaient au cœur de la foret, loin de toute civilisation, et Jin savait que s'ils essayaient de s'enfuir, l'homme chercherait à les rattraper et à les tuer. Sa mère n'était pas assez forte pour pouvoir lui échapper...

Le jeune homme soupira. Pour rien au monde il n'abandonnerait sa mère. Et il ne comptait pas non plus la laisser affronter la fureur de son mari seule. Peu importait qu'il fasse noir, il était temps de se remettre en route.

Rassemblant ses forces et son courage, le jeune homme récupéra ses seaux et reprit sa marche, espérant de toute son âme retrouver le chemin menant à la cabane. Il continua à marcher pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, lorsque soudain, son oreille capta une mélodie diffuse qui semblait résonner à travers le sous-bois. S'arrêtant, il chercha à déterminer la source de cette musique, et après un moment d'hésitation, il reprit sa marche, mais cette fois-ci en direction de l'endroit d'où provenait le son. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, la musique devenait de plus en plus forte. C'était une mélodie assez douce, qui semblait être produite par un clavecin accompagné d'un violon. Se laissant guider, Jin finit par apercevoir une lueur dorée chaleureuse. Puis, soudain, il déboucha dans une clairière, et écarquilla les yeux d'émerveillement.

Tout autour de la clairière, se dressaient des ruines de vieilles maisons qui semblaient avoir été détruites des siècles auparavant. La plupart étaient dissimulées par les arbres et les herbes folles. Mais surtout, au centre de la clairière, se dressait une magnifique carrousel. Immobile, et s'étendant sur deux étages, l'assemblage de style baroque était éclairé par des centaines de petites lumières dorées. La plate-forme qui constituait la base devait faire dans les vingt mètres de diamètre, et un énorme pilonne décoré d'arabesques résidait en son centre, servant de support à la plate-forme supérieure, au diamètre plus réduit et entourée de balustrades torsadées. Le chapiteau couleur or et argent était soutenu en son centre par le prolongement du pilonne, et sur les bords du carrousel, de fines colonnes torsadées comme les balustrades partaient de la plate-forme de base et montaient jusqu'au rebord du chapiteau. D'innombrables fresques ornées de fioritures couvraient ce rebord large d'une quarantaine de centimètres. Une petit escalier de quelques marches permettait d'atteindre la plate-forme supérieure.

Quant aux animaux, ils étaient des œuvres d'arts à eux tous seuls. Taillés dans des bois précieux, ils ne semblaient pas le moindre du monde affectés par l'humidité quasiment quotidienne qui régnait dans la foret. La peinture qui les recouvrait n'était pas écaillée, et le vernis les faisait étinceler sous la lumière dorée. Parmi les animaux, Jin put distinguer de nombreux chevaux, un éléphant, quelques cygnes, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un dragon. Il ne parvenait pas à voir les animaux du deuxième étage dissimulés dans la pénombre derrière les balustrades.

Abandonnant les deux seaux, Jin s'approcha doucement du manège, avec l'expression émerveillée d'un enfant. Le carrousel était vraiment magnifique. Que faisait-il donc dans un endroit pareil ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne soit pas dans un état de délabrement extrême ? Et comment les lampes pouvaient-elles briller, alors que le manège n'était même pas alimenté en électricité ? Autant de questions qui se pressaient dans sa tête, alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus du carrousel. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à quelques mètres, il put distinguer le dessous du chapiteau qui recouvrait l'ensemble du manège. Le plafond était recouvert d'une fresque circulaire, qui représentait les quatre saisons sous forme de paysages différents. Le jeune homme admira la fresque pendant plusieurs instants, avant de décider de faire le tour du manège, pour pouvoir contempler les autres animaux. La musique qu'émettait le carrousel était apaisante, et Jin poussa un soupir de bien-être, toute fatigue oubliée.

Le rebord qui séparait le sol de la plate-forme n'était pas très haut, et Jin posa un pied sur le plancher ciré avant de se hisser au milieu des animaux en bois. Là, il prit son temps, observant chaque animal dans ses moindres détails, s'attardant sur les admirables finitions qui ornaient les rênes de tel cheval, ou les plumes de tel oiseau. Il jeta un regard curieux au dragon qui, vu de près, n'était pas aussi terrifiant qu'il l'avait cru au premier abord. Continuant son périple autour du pilonne central, il caressait et effleurait au passage les animaux, les colonnes, et sous ses doigts, le bois paraissait agréablement tiède, comme si le carrousel avait été un être vivant. Il avait presque l'impression de voir bouger les chevaux tellement ceux-ci étaient réalistes. Les crinières semblaient avoir été faites avec de vrais crins de cheval.

Après avoir dépassé un aigle et une panthère, Jin parvint de l'autre coté du manège, et découvrit un carrosse tiré par deux chevaux blancs. Il eut à peine le temps de noter les dorures sur les portières, que son regard se posa sur le pur-sang noir à côté du carrosse. Et là, le carrousel lui-même lui sembla bien terne à côté.

Alors que les autres chevaux et animaux lui avaient parut calmes et immobiles, celui-ci semblait avoir été figé en plein mouvement. Le cheval était légèrement cabré, en équilibre sur ses pattes arrières, les sabots avants repliés vers son ventre, comme s'il s'était élancé brusquement vers l'avant. Son encolure aux muscles saillants était tendue vers le plafond du carrousel, sa tête tournée vers le ciel, ses naseaux dilatés, et ses lèvres entrouvertes dans un hennissement silencieux. L'ensemble dégageait une telle impression de force, de sauvagerie à l'état pur que Jin mit un certain temps à reprendre ses esprits. Emerveillé, il s'approcha de l'animal de bois, et tendit la main pour le toucher.

Ce qui suivit l'instant où sa main entra en contact avec l'encolure de l'animal, Jin lui-même n'aurait su comment le décrire. Une puissante vague d'émotions et de sensations à l'état brut l'assaillit, lui faisant complètement perdre ses moyens. Sa tête se mit à tourner et sa vue se brouilla, et le bois sous sa main devint presque brûlant, comme si une sorte de fièvre s'était emparée de la sculpture d'ébène au contact du jeune homme. Toute pensée cohérente abandonna alors l'esprit de Jin, et avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, son corps s'était hissé sur le dos du pur-sang noir.

Comme dans un rêve, il nota distraitement que le manège commençait à tourner, lentement d'abord, accélérant petit à petit jusqu'à parvenir à une vitesse constante. Le cheval sur lequel il était monté bougeait lui aussi, animé par la barre qui le maintenait au sol, se déplaçant de haut en bas et de bas en haut avec un rythme aussi régulier que celui d'un pendule. Jin se sentit bercé par le mouvement périodique et un doux sourire vint ourler ses lèvres. Il se sentait tellement bien... Comme s'il était bloqué entre les brumes du sommeil et la réalité. Sa tête tournait encore un peu, mais ne le faisait pas souffrir. Sans trop y faire attention, sa main vint caresser l'encolure de son étrange monture, ébouriffant la crinière noire au passage. C'était... c'était comme s'il était ivre, comme s'il glissait dans un état comateux qui lui procurait un sentiment de bien-être absolu. C'était délicieux...

Avec un petit soupir de plaisir, il s'appuya contre la présence dans son dos, se laissant aller contre le torse de l'autre cavalier, observant distraitement une main à la peau mate se poser contre sa hanche. La main était ornée de bagues reliées les unes aux autres par de fines chaînettes. Joli, pensa Jin, avant de tourner son regard vers l'autre main, qui était venue rejoindre la sienne sur l'encolure du cheval, entremêlant leurs doigts ensembles autour des rênes de l'animal d'ébène. Ladite main était quant à elle recouverte d'une mitaine en cuir noir, fermée par des lanières et des boucles argentées. Une chaîne d'acier au maillage complexe entourait sur plusieurs tours le poignet de son propriétaire, chevauchant en partie le bord de la mitaine. Les bras du cavalier étaient nus, malgré le froid qu'il faisait dans les bois à cette heure-ci.

Jin voulut tourner la tête pour voir le visage de son compagnon, mais la fatigue était trop intense, et il ne parvenait plus à bouger le moindre orteil. Le carrousel tournait de plus en plus vite, et la foret autour d'eux ressemblait à présent à une peinture délavée, où les couleurs sombres s'emmêlaient jusqu'à en devenir floues. La lumière dorée était de plus en plus intense, et Jin ferma les yeux, se déconnectant totalement de la réalité.

* * *

La mélodie du carrousel était bien plus complexe à présent. Au clavecin et au violon étaient venus s'ajouter un tambourin, une flûte, une clarinette et un autre violon, au son plus grave. Il entendait des gens parler, rire et chanter tout autour de lui, sans pour autant parvenir à saisir ce qu'ils disaient. Le carrousel tournait encore, mais était revenu à une vitesse normale, et le vent avait cessé de siffler à ses oreilles. Il n'avait plus froid ; la température semblait être devenue estivale, et l'humidité avait disparu. La lumière derrière ses paupières fermées s'était adoucie elle aussi, et Jin se décida à ouvrir les yeux avant de pousser une petite exclamation de stupeur. Décidément, cette nuit s'avérait pleine de surprises.

Il était toujours à cheval sur le pur-sang du carrousel. Mais autour de lui, le décor avait changé. La clairière était devenue une jolie place de village, ornée de jardinières débordantes de fleurs multicolores, et éclairée par des lampadaires qui diffusaient une lumière orangée, en concordance avec la lueur dorée du manège. Autour de la place, les mêmes maisons qui bordaient auparavant la clairière se dressaient, mais cette fois, elles étaient intactes, et leurs façades semblables à celles des maisons alsaciennes étaient mises en valeurs par des balcons débordant de géranium fleuris et de guirlandes électriques, dont les petites lampes dorées clignotantes n'étaient pas sans rappeler celles qui ornaient le carrousel. Et tout autour du manège, il y avait des gens qui allaient, venaient, discutant joyeusement entre eux. Certains partaient vers les ruelles adjacentes à la place, d'autre arrivaient par ces mêmes ruelles. Il régnait sur la place une ambiance festive, et l'odeur des fleurs embaumait l'air de son parfum sucré. L'esprit à présent plus clair, Jin commença à se demander comment il était arrivé ici. Mais avant qu'il puisse y réfléchir, il sentit le cavalier dans son dos bouger légèrement, et une voix vint murmurer dans son oreille :

- Merci...

La voix, douce et feutrée, envoya des frissons dans l'échine du jeune homme. Jin se retourna à moitié, afin d'apercevoir le visage de l'autre homme, et ses yeux croisèrent deux pupilles sombres cerclées de brun, encadrées par un visage d'une beauté stupéfiante.

Le jeune homme qui serrait Jin contre lui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Ses cheveux roux et lisses, longs jusqu'aux épaules, étaient aussi chatoyants que du velours. Sa peau mate et ses traits asiatiques rappelaient ceux du jeune japonais, mais en beaucoup plus délicats. Ses lèvres fines étaient étirées dans un sourire doux à l'intention de Jin, et ce dernier se surprit à rougir sous le regard du cavalier mystérieux.

Le carrousel ralentissait. Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, il s'immobilisa, et Jin sentit le corps pressé contre le sien se détacher doucement, comme à regret, alors que le rouquin mettait pied à terre et aidait son compagnon à faire de même. Le jeune homme était trop confus pour pouvoir protester, et se laissa guider par son compagnon. Main dans la main, il descendirent du carrousel et se dirigèrent vers l'un des bancs qui entouraient la place.

Lorsqu'ils se furent installés, le rouquin se tourna vers Jin, tenant toujours ses mains entre les siennes, et le dévisagea du regard en souriant, avant de prendre la parole.

- J'imagine que je te dois des explications...

Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour répondre, le jeune japonais se contenta d'acquiescer. Le sourire du rouquin était rassurant, et inspirait la confiance, mais Jin n'avait pas l'habitude de fréquenter des étrangers.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout t'expliquer. Au fait, je m'appelle Hwoarang ! Ici, certains me surnomment Griffe Sanglante, mais faut pas tenir compte de cette appellation, j'ai jamais mordu personne, crois-moi !

Malgré sa nervosité, Jin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La bonne humeur du rouquin chassait légèrement ses appréhensions, et le rendait plus à l'aise dans cet étrange endroit.

- Et toi, comment t'appelles tu ?

Le jeune japonais hésita avant de répondre. Le rouquin l'observait, la tête légèrement penché sur le coté, et son sourire encourageant réchauffa le cœur de Jin. Sa voix trembla un peu, et il croisa les doigts pour que l'autre ne l'ai pas remarqué.

- Je m'appelle Jin... Jin Kazama...

Hwoarang hocha doucement la tête.

- Jin... Enchanté de faire ta connaissance !

Le jeune japonais eut un petit sourire avant de reprendre une expression sérieuse.

- Qui es-tu ? Et où est-ce qu'on est ?

- C'est vrai, j'avais dit que j'allais t'expliquer. Bien. Je vais te raconter une petite histoire alors, et après, tu comprendras...

« Tout a commencé il y a environ quarante ans, dans la foret où nous nous trouvions tout à l'heure. Depuis des siècles et des siècles, la foret était réputée pour être le repaire de toutes sortes d'êtres magiques : démons, fées, loups-garous, licornes,... Mais peu de gens savaient qu'il existait réellement de telles créatures dans ces bois. Je te vois écarquiller les yeux. Oui, la foret où tu vis abrite, ou plutôt abritait ce genre d'êtres fantastiques, qui vivaient en parfaite harmonie entre eux. Jusqu'au jour où des chasseurs débarquèrent dans la foret. Ces hommes n'étaient pas des chasseurs ordinaires. Ils avaient pour habitude de s'attaquer à un tout autre type de gibier. Et ce gibier, c'était les créatures que j'ai cité auparavant. Vois-tu, les créatures telles que les licornes, les dragons et autres, possèdent des propriétés magiques qui attirent l'avidité des êtres humains qui connaissent leur existence. Le sang de démon, les cheveux de fée, les plumes de phénix, ...toutes ces choses sont recherchées par les alchimistes du monde entier. Ils seraient prêts à payer une fortune pour mettre la main sur des ingrédients pareils. Et les chasseurs dont j'ai parlé s'étaient spécialisés dans la chasse et la capture de « monstres », comme ils n... LES appelaient... »

« Les créatures magiques n'avaient pas l'habitude de se battre, et les chasseurs étaient très bien entraînés. Bon nombre de créatures s'enfuirent et parvinrent à rejoindre Alys, le monde magique d'où étaient arrivés leurs ancêtres quelques siècles auparavant. Alys est une sorte d'univers parallèle au monde que tu connais. Là-bas, les positions des océans, des continents, des villes sont les mêmes que dans ton monde, mais il y a quand même un décalage assez notable entre les deux univers, ce qui fait que les paysages modifiés par les hommes et les créatures magiques ne se ressemblent pas. »

« Il y eut donc un véritable « exode » des créatures vers Alys, par le biais de nombreux portails qui reliaient les deux univers. Mais les êtres magiques avaient peur que les chasseurs les suivent. Il fut donc décidé de bloquer tous les portails entre Alys et l'autre monde. Beaucoup de créatures magiques ne parvinrent pas à rejoindre les portails à temps, et se retrouvèrent piégées du mauvais coté de ces passages. Rapidement, il ne resta plus qu'une vingtaine d'êtres magiques dans la foret, qui avaient réussi à échapper aux chasseurs. Voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lutter contre leurs ennemis, ils se réunirent sur l'emplacement d'un ancien portail, et y battirent un carrousel magique à l'aide de leurs pouvoirs. Et lorsque celui-ci fut fini, ils transformèrent leurs corps en sculptures de bois qui vinrent orner le carrousel. En agissant ainsi, ils purent se protéger des chasseurs, car ceux-ci ne trouvèrent que des chevaux de bois sans intérêt, auxquels il était impossible de rendre leur forme réelle. Ils abandonnèrent donc leur chasse, mais les créatures magiques ne pouvaient plus reprendre leur apparence normale, et furent contraintes de rester en tant qu'animaux du carrousel. Ce dernier ayant été construit à l'emplacement d'un portail, il pouvait, en présence d'un fort potentiel magique, enclencher le système d'ouverture du portail. Mais une telle puissance n'était pas au niveau des créatures... De la même manière, seule une puissance aussi élevée aurait pu permettre aux êtres magiques de reprendre leur forme initiale... »

« Il est une chose à savoir, c'est que les sentiments bénéfiques, tels que l'amour, l'amitié, la joie... même ressentis inconsciemment, dégagent une énergie magique extrêmement puissante. Le carrousel fut assez rapidement découvert par les habitants du village voisin, et de nombreuses personnes montèrent dessus. Et à chaque fois que quelqu'un ressentait, consciemment ou inconsciemment, un sentiment bénéfique à l'égard de l'être qu'il chevauchait, la créature prisonnière était libérée, quittait sa prison de bois pour reprendre sa véritable apparence, et pouvait alors franchir le portail vers Alys, en compagnie de celui ou celle qui l'avait chevauchée... Petit à petit, les êtres magiques parvinrent à rejoindre leur monde d'origine, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une seule créature emprisonnée sur le carrousel... Un jeune démon, piégé dans la sculpture d'un étalon noir...»

La voix du rouquin se tut, et il poussa un léger soupir avant de redresser la tête, croisant le regard de Jin au passage. Le jeune japonais était figé, les yeux hagards et la bouche entrouverte. A l'évidence, il avait du mal à se remettre des révélations de Hwoarang. Il referma la bouche, prit une grande inspiration, entrouvrit à nouveau les lèvres comme pour parler mais les referma aussitôt en secouant la tête. Il y eut un grand silence, avant que les épaules de Jin ne se mettent à tressauter et qu'un rire nerveux s'échappe de sa bouche.

- C'est stupide...

Oui, stupide... Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot... Qui serait assez naïf pour croire à une histoire pareille... Ce n'était qu'un conte pour enfant, rien de plus...

Et pourtant... et pourtant... il ne pouvait nier que c'était la seule explication quant au fait qu'il se soit retrouvé dans cet endroit en montant sur un carrousel... Il ne pouvait nier le sentiment qui l'avait poussé à chevaucher l'étalon noir plutôt que les autres animaux... Mais tout cela était tellement... tellement _surréaliste _!

Jin fut soudain pris d'un violent tremblement. Sa mère... Bon sang, avec toute cette histoire, il avait oublié !... Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps, il fallait qu'il retourne chez lui !

Le jeune japonais se leva brutalement, s'attirant un regard surpris du rouquin. Frénétiquement, il jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui, cherchant un moyen de retourner là d'où il venait, mais si le démon avait dit vrai, il se trouvait dans un autre univers... Comment pouvait-il rentrer chez lui ?

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Jin reporta son attention sur son compagnon. Hwoarang s'était levé, et un pli soucieux barrait son front. Le rouquin s'approcha du jeune japonais, mais celui-ci recula, les muscles tendus. Comprenant le message, le démon s'arrêta, quelque peu décontenancé.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi...

Les yeux de Hwoarang s'écarquillèrent.

- Quoi ?

- Je veux rentrer chez moi !... Elle est en danger...

Jin était nerveux. Très nerveux. On pouvait entendre un début de panique dans sa voix, et le rouquin n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état.

- Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi veux-tu rentrer chez toi ?

- Je ne peux pas rester ici !

Cette fois, le démon sentit l'inquiétude le gagner. Son visage désemparé se tourna vers le sol. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi son compagnon réagissait-il de la sorte ?

- Mais... normalement, les humains aiment Alys... pourquoi tiens-tu tant à retourner dans ton monde ? C'est un endroit bien ici...

Etrangement, ce fut comme un déclic pour Jin. Le jeune homme jeta un regard effaré au rouquin, avant de reculer de quelques pas, de faire volte-face, et de partir en courant dans une petite ruelle en direction de la foret. Il entendit Hwoarang l'appeler, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, courant comme si sa vie en dépendait, bousculant quelques personnes au passage. Laissant son instinct le guider, il continua sa course, parvenant dans la foret qui bordait le village. Des larmes lui brouillaient la vue, et son cerveau, complètement détaché de la réalité, replongea dans cet état de transe qu'il avait déjà expérimenté sur le carrousel. Comme animées par une autre volonté, ses jambes continuèrent à courir, et lorsque Jin s'aperçut qu'il n'entendait plus les échos des bruits du village, alors seulement il s'arrêta, essuyant les gouttelettes qui l'empêchaient de voir. Et lorsqu'il redressa la tête, il ne fut qu'à moitié étonné de se retrouver dans la foret froide et humide qu'il avait parcourue pendant toute une partie de la nuit. Il sentit son courage revenir en repérant le sentier qui menait à la cabane, et rassembla ses forces avant de l'emprunter.

* * *

Hwoarang était resté debout au milieu de la place, regardant le jeune homme qui l'avait libéré s'enfuir en courant. Il était trop stupéfait pour pouvoir réagir, et quand il parvint à crier son nom, l'autre ne se retourna même pas. Et bien longtemps après qu'il ait disparu de sa vue, le rouquin était encore au même endroit, fixant d'un air presque hagard la petite ruelle. Ce fut une voix grave qui le tira de ses pensées.

- Content de te revoir, Griffe Sanglante. Je suis heureux que tu aies enfin pu nous rejoindre.

Hwoarang cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de répondre.

- Heureux aussi de te revoir, Héritier...

Le démon qui lui avait adressé la parole sembla hésiter un moment avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

- C'est ce jeune garçon qui t'as libéré ? Que s'est il passé ? Il avait l'air terrifié...

Le rouquin poussa un soupir tremblant, et ses yeux délaissèrent la ruelle pour venir se poser sur ses propres mains.

- Je sais pas... je n'ai pas compris... On aurait dit... qu'il avait peur d'Alys... peur de moi... J'étais pourtant sûr que tout se déroulerait bien, comme pour toi et les autres... Alors pourquoi est-il parti ?... Tous les humains qui sont venus à Alys y sont restés pourtant, de leur plein gré...

- Détrompe-toi.

Hwoarang releva la tête, se tournant vers l'autre homme. Ce dernier avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, et le rouquin aperçut une lueur de tristesse passer dans les deux pupilles sombres avant de disparaître, laissant place à un masque froid et indifférent. L'Héritier reprit la parole.

- La femme qui m'a libéré du carrousel... elle est restée avec moi après cela. Elle était très heureuse, et pourtant, au bout d'un an, elle est repartie dans le monde des humains, sans une seule explication. Cela fait près de vingt ans que je ne l'ai pas revue...

- Tu n'es pas allé la voir, pour lui demander pourquoi elle était partie ?

- Non. Si elle est partie, c'est qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi. Quelques jours avant son départ déjà, elle ne m'adressait presque plus la parole, et avait souvent les yeux dans le vague. J'ignore pourquoi elle a fait ça, mais ça m'a brisé le cœur...

Hwoarang observa son interlocuteur, un peu surpris que l'autre accepte de se confier aussi facilement. Mais celui-ci reporta son attention sur le rouquin, préférant mettre de côté sa vie sentimentale afin d'essayer de régler le problème du jeune démon.

- Et toi, tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il est parti ?

- Je ne sais pas trop... Je lui ai raconté l'histoire d'Alys, d'abord il ne semblait pas me croire, et puis d'un seul coup, son visage a pris une expression horrifiée, il est entré dans un état de panique, en me répétant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici et... Je crois qu'il a parlé d'une personne en danger... Une femme, car il a dit « elle »... Peut-être sa mère...

Les deux démons semblèrent méditer un instant sur ces informations, avant que le plus âgé pose une question.

- Est-ce qu'il t'as dit son nom ?

- Oui. Il s'appelait Jin Kazama.

Les deux yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent brutalement.

- Kazama ! Tu as bien dit Kazama !

* * *

Le cœur serré, la gorge nouée par la peur, Jin s'avança vers la petite cabane en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Tout était silencieux, et pas une lumière ne brillait à l'intérieur de la maison. Le jeune homme fit le tour du jardin, et parvenu devant l'entrée, il sentit l'angoisse s'emparer de lui.

La porte avait été arrachée de ses gonds, et gisait en travers du couloir qui menait au salon. Sans réfléchir plus d'une seconde, Jin se précipita à l'intérieur de la cabane. Il déboula en trombe dans le salon, et failli s'évanouir.

L'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce était insupportable, et à la faible lueur de la lune qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre, il put voir que le sol était couvert de sang. A certains endroits, il y avait même des boyaux et des viscères, et le jeune japonais se retint de rendre son dîner à leur vue. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de s'enfuir, mais un besoin morbide le poussa à fouiller la pièce du regard.

Il y avait un corps éventré qui gisait devant le canapé.

Les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur, le jeune homme recula de quelques pas, et trébucha sur un objet posé par terre avant de s'étaler au sol. La panique le submergea lorsqu'en essayant de se relever, ses mains se posèrent en plein dans une flaque de sang. Après plusieurs tentatives et après avoir dérapé à deux reprises sur le sol humide, il parvint néanmoins à se relever, et jeta un œil à ce qui l'avait fait trébucher.

Un bras arraché.

Dans la main crispée, il y avait l'un des rubans blancs de sa mère.

C'en était trop. Jin recula encore de quelques pas avant de faire volte-face et de s'enfuir dans la foret.

* * *

Hwoarang se hâtait au milieu des arbres. Le hurlement des loups signalait que ceux-ci avaient trouvé une proie intéressante. Et il avait peur que Jin soit en danger. Peu importe que le jeune homme n'aie pas souhaité rester à Alys, Hwoarang, lui, avait décidé de le protéger coûte que coûte. Il pressa encore le pas en entendant un nouveau hurlement plus proche que le précédent. Il n'était pas loin...

Lorsqu'il déboucha dans la clairière, il eut le temps de noter la présence du jeune japonais, recroquevillé au pied d'un arbre, avant qu'un léger craquement de brindilles et un mouvement d'air derrière lui ne le fassent pivoter sur lui même à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le loup qui avait essayé de lui sauter dessus fut projeté violemment contre le tronc d'un arbre avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Sans perdre de temps, Hwoarang se précipita en direction des bêtes qui arrivaient de l'autre côté de la clairière. Le combat ne dura pas longtemps et fut inégal. Les animaux faméliques n'avaient pas la moindre chance face au jeune démon, et bientôt, une dizaine de loups gisaient sur le sol, pendant que les autres s'enfuyaient en glapissant. Bientôt, le calme revint dans la clairière. Le regard de Hwoarang se tourna vers le jeune japonais et il s'approcha doucement de son compagnon.

Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés, mais des larmes s'échappaient malgré tout pour glisser sur ses joues. Hwoarang vint s'accroupir en silence près du jeune japonais, hésita un moment puis leva la main pour essuyer les perles salées qui ruisselaient sur le visage de Jin. Les paupières du jeune homme s'entrouvrirent lentement et deux prunelles sombres vinrent se fixer sur celles du rouquin. Le démon sentit son cœur se briser face à la détresse de son ami, et il l'attira contre son torse pour le serrer entre ses bras, essayant de lui apporter un minimum de réconfort. Le jeune japonais enfouit son visage contre la poitrine de son compagnon, et laissa libre court aux sanglots qui le submergeaient.

- Jin...

- Il l'a tuée... il l'a tuée...

Machinalement, la main du démon vint caresser la chevelure d'ébène du jeune japonais.

- Qui a été tuée ?

Un nouveau sanglot empêcha Jin de répondre, et il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour parvenir à articuler :

- Ma mère...

- Ta... mère...

Brusquement, Hwoarang se rappela le comportement étrange du démon avec lequel il avait discuté environ une heure plus tôt. Lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom de Jin Kazama, l'Héritier était resté stupéfait pendant une bonne vingtaine de secondes, puis, sans un mot, il était parti à vive allure vers la foret, empruntant le même chemin que le jeune japonais quelques minutes avant lui. Hwoarang l'avait suivi dans le monde des humains, puis l'avait perdu de vue, sans avoir compris quelle mouche avait piqué l'autre démon. Et puis, il avait entendu les hurlements des loups en chasse, et avait suivi le bruit. Le comportement étrange de l'Héritier lui était sorti de l'esprit lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Jin, mais à présent...

L'autre démon avait réagi au nom du japonais. Mais L'Héritier ne pouvait pas connaître Jin, puisqu'il avait quitté le monde des humains bien avant la naissance du jeune homme. Alors, peut-être avait-il réagi au nom de famille... au nom de la mère de Jin... au nom de celle qui... l'avait libéré du carrousel ? Mais alors ?...

Le regard de Hwoarang se fixa sur le jeune homme qui sanglotait dans ses bras. Doucement, sans le brusquer, il prit le menton de son compagnon entre ses paumes et l'obligea à redresser la tête.

- Jin... Jin... Tu es sûr... qu'elle est morte ?...

Le jeune homme sanglota de plus belle.

- J'ai vu le sang... son ruban... et le corps...

- Un corps ? Tu es sûr et certain que c'était le sien ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je... J'ai pas voulu... m'approcher...

- Mais qui lui aurait fait ça ?

- Mon... beau-père... Il devait être... en colère contre moi... parce que je ne suis pas rentré hier soir... Il a du... vouloir se venger... et...

A présent, le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à parler. Mais ce n'était pas important, car Hwoarang venait de comprendre très exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il failli éclater de rire, mais préféra d'abord rassurer son compagnon.

- Jin... Jin !... Ecoute-moi !... Elle n'est pas morte !...

Mais le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas, trop plongé dans son désespoir pour percevoir les paroles du rouquin. Hwoarang essaya de le ramener à la réalité, mais voyant que ses tentatives échouaient, il décida d'appliquer une méthode plus radicale. Attrapant à nouveau le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains, il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, mais il eut l'effet escompté. Alors que Hwoarang se détachait à regrets, il put voir à travers les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction du jeune japonais qu'il avait à nouveau focalisé son attention.

Le rouquin lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse, avant de reprendre une expression sérieuse, mais qui débordait de joie enfantine mal contenue.

- Jin... Elle n'est pas morte... Ta mère n'est pas morte...

L'incompréhension qui se lisait sur le visage du japonais le poussa à continuer.

- Je pense savoir où elle est. J'en suis même certain. S'il te plaît, Jin, crois moi !

Le jeune homme ouvrir la bouche, et prononça d'une voix étranglée :

- Comment ?... Où ?...

Le démon eut un sourire énigmatique avant de répondre :

- L'Héritier a tendance à devenir très jaloux quand on touche à ce qui lui appartient...

Devant l'expression de plus en plus stupéfaite de Jin, Hwoarang éclata de rire et se releva, aidant son compagnon à en faire de même. Le démon jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour se repérer, et une fois que cela fut fait, il se retourna vers le jeune japonais.

- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

Jin, surpris par cette question, hésita un moment, puis acquiesça avec résolution. Son compagnon eut un petit sourire, et s'empara de la main du japonais avant de le guider vers les arbres.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la clairière, le carrousel était en train de tourner, mais sa vitesse ralentie signala aux deux jeunes que c'était la fin du « tour ». Leurs deux regards se croisèrent avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur marche en direction de l'assemblage de bois et de lumière. Sans un mot, ils montèrent sur l'estrade du manège qui venait de s'immobiliser, et s'avancèrent parmi les animaux, jusqu'à l'étalon noir que Jin avait chevauché la première fois. Un nouveau croisement de regards, un petit sourire, et Hwoarang aida son compagnon à grimper sur l'animal d'ébène, avant de se hisser à son tour à l'arrière de la selle, enserrant le jeune japonais entre ses bras.

Le carrousel commença à tourner lentement, et pendant qu'il s'installait confortablement, quelque chose attira le regard de Jin vers le deuxième étage du manège. Entre deux cerfs se tenait la sculpture d'un lion majestueux. Un sourire empli de joie vint orner les lèvres du jeune japonais. Noué à la crinière de l'animal, il y avait un fin ruban de couleur blanche, qui voletait légèrement sous l'effet de la brise...

Et alors que le carrousel accélérait, Jin sentit la tête de son compagnon se poser sur son épaule, avant qu'une paire de lèvres ne vienne effleurer la base de son cou en une légère caresse. Il ne protesta pas, et au contraire, il frotta légèrement sa joue contre celle de l'autre cavalier et ferma les yeux, pendant qu'autour d'eux, le monde explosait en une myriade de lumières et de couleurs.

* * *

La mélodie plus complexe et les voix autour du manège annoncèrent à Jin qu'ils étaient de nouveau à Alys. Mais au lieu d'ouvrir les yeux immédiatement, il garda les paupières closes, profitant pleinement du contact entre son corps et celui du jeune démon. Un léger sourire venait ourler ses lèvres. C'était la même sensation qu'il avait éprouvé lors de son premier voyage entre les deux mondes, une sensation de bien-être, comme si tout était enfin à sa place. Il poussa un petit soupir de contentement et s'appuya un peu plus contre le torse de son compagnon.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, le carrousel ne ralentit pas immédiatement, mais continua à tourner à une vitesse régulière. Jin ouvrit enfin les yeux et jeta un œil au jeune démon, dont la tête était toujours posée sur son épaule. Le rouquin lui adressa un sourire malicieux avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue, puis de lui indiquer d'un léger coup de tête le deuxième étage du carrousel. Jin releva la tête en direction de la sculpture de lion, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent encore plus vers le haut. Oui, il avait eu raison de faire confiance à Hwoarang...

Assise en amazone sur le dos du lion, Jun Kazama adressa un sourire radieux et un petit signe de la main à son fils, avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme qui la serrait possessivement contre lui. Le démon aux cheveux noirs corbeau assis derrière elle observa longuement le jeune japonais, avant de planter son regard fier dans celui de Jin et de lui adresser un léger hochement de tête en guise de bienvenue. Le jeune homme hocha la tête en retour, et observa pendant quelques instants le démon – son père, réalisa-t-il soudain, son véritable père –, puis son regard vint à nouveau croiser celui de Hwoarang. Celui-ci, toujours souriant, prit la parole.

- T'inquiètes pas, l'Héritier est toujours un peu distant avec les personnes qu'il ne connaît pas bien, mais une fois que tu auras commencé à parler avec lui, tu vas voir à quel point il peut être sympa.

- L'Héritier, c'est son vrai nom ?

- Non, c'est un surnom, comme Griffe Sanglante pour moi. Son vrai nom, c'est Kazuya, mais il n'aime pas trop qu'on l'appelle comme ça.

- Kazuya...

- Yep. Il devait vraiment être amoureux de ta mère pour avoir quitté Alys dans un tel état de précipitation...

- Que s'est-t-il passé exactement ?

- Lorsque tu as quitté Alys, il est venu me voir pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Je lui ai dit qu'apparemment, une femme à qui tu tenait beaucoup était en danger. Et quand j'ai prononcé ton nom, on aurait dit qu'il avait été frappé par la foudre. Et d'un seul coup, il est parti vers la foret dans la même direction que toi... On aurait dit qu'il était furieux... J'ai compris que plus tard pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi...

- Ma mère est celle qui l'a libéré du carrousel ?

- Je pense, oui. Le fait d'apprendre qu'elle était en danger a du le mettre de fort méchante humeur. J'ignore ce qu'il a fait à ton beau-père, mais ça devait pas être joli à voir, vu son caractère. L'Héritier n'est pas connu pour sa bonté d'âme par ici...

Jin se remémora la quantité de sang et de boyaux qu'il avait trouvé dans la cabane, et chassa bien vite ces pensées de son esprit avant que la nausée ne refasse surface. Il valait mieux changer de sujet...

- A ton avis, pourquoi ma mère est partie d'Alys ?

- Je l'ignore... J'étais toujours coincé dans le carrousel à l'époque où c'est arrivé.

- Alors, jeune homme, laisse parler ceux qui possèdent la connaissance.

Les regards des deux cavaliers se tournèrent en direction de la voix qui venait de leur adresser la parole. A l'intérieur du carrosse qui jouxtait l'étalon noir, une femme aux cheveux bruns avait écarté le rideau d'une des fenêtres et leur adressa une sourire goguenard. Deux jeunes enfants assis à ses côtés dévisageaient Jin et Hwoarang avec curiosité et un peu d'appréhension. Le rouquin poussa un léger grognement d'agacement avant de reprendre la parole.

- Lady Anna, malgré tout le respect que j'ai envers vous et votre peuple, je doute que la sagesse des licornes nous soit d'une quelconque aide pour répondre à cette question...

La jeune femme poussa un gloussement amusé.

- Il ne s'agit pas de la sagesse de mon peuple, jeune homme, il s'agit tout simplement d'observation ! J'ai été une des premières à retourner à Alys grâce au carrousel, et j'ai été témoin de ce qui s'est passé entre notre cher Héritier et sa charmante compagne...

- Ne fais pas gaffe, souffla Hwoarang au jeune japonais. Les licornes sont d'un naturel très léger, et rigolent pour un rien...

- C'est une licorne ! Mais...

- Quasiment tout le monde garde son apparence humaine ici. C'est plus pratique pour communiquer. Où pour glousser, dans certains cas...

- Je vous entends, jeunes hommes ! chantonna la femme penchée à la fenêtre du carrosse.

Jin sursauta et prit rapidement la parole avant que le rouquin n'ait le temps de placer une autre phrase.

- Pardonnez nous, Lady Anna. Mon compagnon ne sait pas se comporter correctement face à une dame aussi noble que vous.

Les gloussements reprirent de plus belle, pendant que dans le dos du japonais, Hwoarang faisait des grimaces silencieuses sensées représenter la femme licorne.

- Voilà au moins un jeune homme bien élevé !

Jin lui adressa un sourire charmeur, ce qui acheva de délier la langue de Lady Anna.

- Bien, je vais t'expliquer ce qui a poussé ta mère à quitter Alys... Comme ce jeune démon impétueux a dû déjà te l'expliquer, les créatures magiques ont quitté le monde des humains lorsque ceux-ci commencèrent à les chasser pour leurs pouvoirs. Aussi, il fut décidé qu'aucun être humain ne devrait mettre le pied à Alys. Il y eut pourtant une dérogation lorsque les premières créatures libérées du carrousel arrivèrent avec leurs compagnons humains. On modifia légèrement la règle de façon à ce que ces humains puissent demeurer à Alys, tant qu'ils ne causaient pas de problèmes majeurs à la communauté des créatures magiques. Néanmoins, il vint un temps où ta mère tomba enceinte. Et elle savait que son bébé ne pourrait pas demeurer à Alys, car il n'était pas un des compagnons des créatures du carrousel. La règle était stricte sur ce point là. Alors, elle a préféré quitter ce monde pour retourner dans celui des humains, afin de pouvoir élever son enfant elle-même. Et quelques mois après, tu es né, Jin Kazama...

- Alors, à cause de moi... elle a abandonné le bonheur qu'elle avait trouvé ici pour retourner parmi les humains ?

- Tu n'as aucune raison de te blâmer, garçon. Ta mère a fait ce qu'elle jugeait bon de faire.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit comment me rendre à Alys ? Si elle m'avait dit qu'en montant sur l'un des animaux du carrousel...

- Ca n'aurait pas marché. Si tu avais été au courant pour Alys, le carrousel n'aurait pas fonctionné. Cela faisait partie de l'enchantement.

- Ah... Je comprend... Alors... Je suis vraiment le fils de l'Héritier ?

- Bien sûr... Ca a du être un sacré choc pour lui de perdre la femme qu'il aimait. Je pense qu'il t'en veut encore un peu d'avoir été la cause de son départ, mais le connaissant, il ne va pas tarder à vouloir rattraper le temps perdu avec son fils...

- Lady Anna... Lady Anna...

L'un des enfants assis dans le carrosse tirait légèrement sur la manche de la robe de la femme licorne pour attirer son attention. Lorsqu'elle vit que la dame avait à nouveau posé son regard sur elle, la fillette lui indiqua Jin avant de venir murmurer quelque chose à son oreille. Pendant ce temps, le jeune japonais s'était retourné vers Hwoarang.

- Comment se fait-il que ces enfants soient si jeunes, alors qu'ils sont arrivés à Alys il y a plus d'une vingtaine d'années ?

Le rouquin eut un petit sourire mystérieux.

- Ici, le temps passe beaucoup plus lentement que dans le monde des humains. Il est presque figé. Et grâce à cela, les habitants d'Alys ne vieillissent presque pas. C'est... un peu comme si on avait une vie éternelle quoi. Et ça compte aussi pour les humains qui vivent ici.

- Alors, ça veut dire que moi aussi...

Jin fut interrompu par la voix de Lady Anna, qui avait fini de chuchoter avec la petite fille.

- ...Cela signifie que toi aussi, tu bénéficies de la vie éternelle. Oh, et au passage...

La femme licorne désigna la fillette assise à ses cotés.

- ...cette charmante enfant m'a dit de te dire que tu avais un épi dans tes cheveux.

Jin éclata de rire.

- Je vais essayer d'y remédier alors ! Et merci pour toutes ces informations, Lady Anna !

- Je t'en prie mon garçon. Et si jamais ton compagnon ne te satisfait pas, n'hésites pas à venir me voir !

Le nouveau gloussement de la femme licorne fut couvert par le grondement de rage qui s'échappa de la gorge du démon aux cheveux de flammes. Malgré ses joues écarlates, Jin ne put s'empêcher de rigoler face à la réaction du rouquin. Lorsque Lady Anna eut rentré sa tête à l'intérieur du carrosse et laissé retomber le rideau, le jeune démon laissa échapper sa colère teintée de jalousie.

- Si cette vieille jument essaie de poser un seul sabot sur toi, elle va tâter de mes crocs !

- Hwoarang, calme-toi s'il te plaît !

- D'accord, mais à une seule condition...

- Laquelle ?

- Si jamais tu tombe enceint, tu me promets de pas t'enfuir d'Alys comme ta mère !

Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire, et Jin se serra encore plus contre la poitrine de son compagnon. Sans se départir de son sourire, il souffla :

- Tu sais, nous n'avons toujours pas fait proprement connaissance...

- Ce n'est pas grave... après tout, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas le temps...

FIN

Notes de fin : Gniark, gniark, gniark, je vous laisse deviner comment ils vont « faire proprement connaissance »...


End file.
